Going Away
by FinalEmblem
Summary: Wally is leaving for college tomorrow, but there's someone who he wants to see one last time... R&R Please.


I packed my things up and said goodbye to my room. I was a little upset to be leaving for college tomorrow... It was hard seeing Abby go, and I couldn't help but think that it was gonna be even worse leaving myself... I'll miss my family and my friends a lot, and I know no matter how hard I try, I'll never find buddies like the ones I have here.

But one thing was really nagging away at me... I've said my goodbyes to everyone that meant anything to me, but there was one person in particular that I wanted to see at least one more time... Someone that I can guarantee I'll never be able to replace, no matter how hard I tried.

When I had my last dinner with my family, I immediately sat in the back yard by my pool and picked up my phone. It was killing me, I needed to have this proper goodbye or I just couldn't be happy at college. So I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hey! It's Wally!... Yeah I'm pretty much finished up... Uh huh... I wanted to know if you were free... Well yeah! I mean obviously I want to see you again before I go... Alright, I'll see you in a few."

I hung up the phone excitedly, I'm glad I'm getting this last opportunity, I don't know what I'd do without it.

* * *

I relaxed by my pool for what seemed like forever, and then my mom called out to me, "Wallabee!"

"Yes mommmmm?" I whined, attempting to get up.

"You've got a visitor here to see you!"

My eyes bulged. Finally! I've been waiting long enough! I ran inside, excited to greet my friend for our one last goodbye before our next step in life.

I opened the door and saw Hoagie standing there, and I walked over to him.

"So..." He said sadly, "I guess this is it? Off to Harvard are we?"

I frowned back at him, "Yeah I guess so... But don't worry, we'll be back home soon!"

"Yeah... But it's gonna be weird..." He sighed, "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

I smiled at my best friend, "You'll spread your goofy joy to a bunch of other lucky kids, moron!" I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey!" He winced as he rubbed his shoulder, laughing. "I know I'll find new friends... But I'm gonna miss my old ones... And especially you, what with all our crazy antics and such... This is the end of an era, man!"

"I'm well aware of that, but just think of all stories we'll have when we get back, and we'll have even better adventures! Like... Drunk ones and stuff!" I replied, starting to get a bit sentimental myself...

"Truth!" Hoagie said, still a little upset. "Heh... Who knows? Maybe we'll have sick tree house parties when we get back?"

"Now you're talking!" I laughed, and with that we started thinking of all the great times to be had when we finally came home for the summer. Man, did we get ahead of ourselves! We haven't even left in the first place yet... The next thing we knew, it was 2:30 in the morning and we were just chilling playing video games on my couch.

Hoagie's phone went off and he answered it, "Gah! Sorry mom! I didn't realize how late it was... I'll be home in a few minutes! Bye!" He gave me a sad look and started to stand up.

"So this is it?..." I sighed sadly.

"Guess so..."

I grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Well just promise me you'll try to visit me at some point, I can show all my friends the dork I used to hang out with!" I laughed.

"Only if you come and show my friends the jock itch that is my best friend!" He chuckled smiling.

I still frowned as he got ready to leave, "Alright pal... Take care of yourself..."

Hoagie tried to smile but failed like I did. "You too..." He started to walk toward his car but then I stopped him.

"I love you, man." I smiled, quoting our favorite movie.

He turned around and finally managed that smile, "No, no... I love YOU, man!" He walked back toward me and we gave each other a manly bear hug and then parted. He smiled one last time at me and then walked to his car. And I stood there watching my best friend leave until I knew he wasn't going to see me in his rear view mirrors anymore.

I turned around and walked back to my door, I was upset that I wasn't going to get to chill with my best friend for months... But when we came back, I knew nothing would be different. And that alone is enough comfort for me to get through the time I wasn't going to get to spend with my right hand man, my main amigo, the Lewis to my Clark, my best friend, the one and only:

Hoagie P. Gilligan

* * *

So did I throw anyone off with it being Hoagie?... Anyone think it was gonna be someone else? Anyone? Well regardless if you saw it coming or not, I hope you enjoyed it. It was just a short idea that came to me during work today, so I won't be torn if it isn't exactly a hit. Read and Review!


End file.
